


Scarlett the Mushroom Fairy

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: This is a story about a small mushroom fairy who becomes friends with a small girl searching the forest for her lost treasure.





	Scarlett the Mushroom Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> I created this story for a lovely child who I look after from time to time but still haven't given the story to her yet.  
> What do you all think of my first children's story?

Once upon a time there lived a small Mushroom fairy and her name was Scarlett Knight, she had long curly red hair that sat in the middle of her wings, her wings were a simmering pale blue, the dress she wore was a bright red with white spots to match the mushrooms she looked after.

Her home was a mushroom, after all it would be a little odd for a mushroom fairy to live in the hole of a tree or in the middle of a flower.

Scarlett was only a small fairy not much bigger than a lady bug and because of that the other fairy’s never use to let her play with them and told her she was too small to join in.

So, one day Scarlett went off on her own in search of her own fun and while on her journey through the forest she came across a giant shiny object laying on the ground under two big mushrooms and wondered to herself what object was trapped between the mushrooms.

Scarlett’s curiosity was peaked and she flew over to get a closer look at the object, it was something she had never seen before and slowly her hand moved over the object, it was cold to touch and smooth like the top of a mushroom.

Scarlett heard a noise that was loud and made the ground shake, she quickly hid behind the mushrooms looking around to find the source of the noise.

As she was about to step out from her hiding spot, the ground rumbled more and she had to support herself against the mushroom so not to fall over.

Once the rumbling stopped and she was no longer afraid she’d fall she looked over the mushroom to see a giant foot in front of the mushrooms.

Her head slowly raised up from the feet towards the sky, she had to move back from the safety of the mushroom to see the giant in front of her, she came to realise that the giant wasn’t a giant at all. They were a small girl standing in front of her.

The small girl looked very sad as she looked all around her on the ground, she looked like she was searching for something and Scarlett’s eyes fell to the giant shiny object that was caught between the two mushrooms.

“Maybe this is what she is searching for?” Scarlett asks herself quietly.

The girl began to get more upset at not being able to find her lost treasure, she sat down on the grass by the mushrooms and began to cry softly into her arms as she curled into a ball, now fairies had the power to help nature and others who were in need but in saying that not all fairies were nice and preferred to cause trouble and play tricks on others.

Scarlett wasn’t that type of fairy at all, she loved to help others in need and fairies also had the power to show themselves to other’s if they chose and Scarlett had chosen to show herself to this upset girl.

Scarlett flew up to the young child and gently tapped her head to get her attention, the girl slowly raised her head and looked around not seeing Scarlett yet.

Scarlett landed on the girl’s arm catching the girls attention which caused the child to smile and move closer to the fairy.

“Wow. A ladybird landed on my arm” The girl says giggling.

“Actually, I’m not a ladybird at all. I’m actually a mushroom fairy” Scarlett says in her loudest voice she could manage.

The girl blinked and brought her face closer so to see the creature on her arm better, she gasps when she realizes that it was in fact a fairy on her arm and not a ladybird.

“I’m very sorry, your dress just made you look like a ladybird from a distance.” The girl says apologetically staring at the tiny fairy, unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

“It’s alright, my name is Scarlett. Scarlett Knight” The fairy says as she bows to the girl.

“Nice to meet you Scarlett, my name is Maisie. Maisie Thomas.” Maisie introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you Maisie. Um, is it ok if I ask why you were upset. Have you by chance lost something?” Scarlett asks thinking back to the object she found.

“I have! Mama and papa brought me a new necklace and while I was playing out here yesterday it must have fallen off and now I can’t find it” Maisie explains and begins to become upset once more. “I don’t know what mama and papa will say if I can’t find it”

“I think I’ve found what you are looking for, it’s stuck between those two mushrooms beside you” Scarlett says fluttering down to the mushrooms and pulling out the chain to show Maisie.

Maisie looked down to the mushrooms and smiled happily when she saw the chain, she was about to take the chain from Scarlett and pull her necklace out when Scarlett shouts at her.

“Wait! Please be careful, if you pull it out like you were going to you will damage the mushrooms” Scarlett oversaw the care of the mushrooms and she hated to see them damaged.

Maisie could see how much she cared for the mushrooms and she would hate to make the fairy upset, she nods her head and smiles down at Scarlett. “I’m sorry Scarlett, I will be careful removing it” She says as she leans down close and gently with her fingers moves the pendent between the two mushrooms and gets it out without damaging the mushrooms.  
Maisie held the necklace between her fingers then brought it up to her chest hugging it with relief.

Scarlett flies up to Maisie and smiles at her. “Thank you for being gentle Maisie.”

“No, thank you Scarlett. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have found my precious treasure.” Maisie says softly holding her hand out to Scarlett.

Scarlett flies up into her hand and looks at the shiny object which was a necklace, the pendent itself had engravings of flowers and mushrooms on it, Maisie used her other hand to open the pendent.

It was a photo pendent and inside was a photo of a women and a man.

“This is my mama” Maisie pointed to the women in the photo. “And this is my papa” She pointed to the man.

“They must love you very much” Scarlett says softly staring at the photo.

“Yeah, they do and I love them just as much” Maisie smiles staring down at Scarlett and the photo. “Oh, Scarlett you are an important friend to me. Would it be ok if I took a photo of you to put in my necklace?” Maisie asks wanting to remember her new small friend.

Scarlett smiles brightly up at the girl, she said they were friends so Scarlett had finally made a friend. She nods her head and jumps up and down replying. “Yes!”  
Maisie asked Scarlett to wait for her by the mushrooms while she ran back home to get her camera, she returned 5 minutes later with the camera. “Thanks for waiting Scarlett”

Maisie got Scarlett to sit on top of the mushrooms that trapped the necklace, right before Maisie took the photo Scarlett threw some fairy dust into the air to rain down like glitter in the photo, Maisie snapped the photo and smiled at her small friend.

From that day on Maisie would come and visit Scarlett each day to play, inside her pendent the photos of her parents and Scarlett will forever remain safe inside and even after Maisie grows up and has children of her own she will never forget her tiny fairy friend.

The End.


End file.
